Hawks and Handsaws
Hawks and Handsaws is the twelfth episode of Season 2. Synopsis When a young lawyer, Joe Gibson disappears late at night, Jack and the team are called to investigate. They soon discover that Joe may be suffering from mental health problems. Further investigations soon reveal that Joe was also working on a case concerning a young girl who went missing two years ago and the team suspect that someone they've already interviewed may be the real killer... Plot Joe Gibson, a young talented lawyer who is twenty six years old and working for legal aid disappears late at night. The FBI Missing Persons Unit led by Jack Malone are called in to investigate Gibson's disappearance. They begin talking to various former clients, people who Gibson served and given Gibson's paranoid behavior such as sleeping with a baseball bat under the bed and getting a gun for safety, Jack begins to suspect that Gibson may be mentally ill with his theory becoming a reality when he learns from a doctor that the symptoms Gibson is displaying are ideal to those of someone suffering from paranoid schizophrenia. Things take a turn when Gibson reappears and kidnaps Sophie Holtzmann, the daughter of Gibson's boss in broad daylight, intensifying the investigation. Knowing that Gibson is mentally ill and that the conditions are going to get colder tonight, Jack and the others redouble their efforts to find both. Viv's search produces the name of a man, Fred Watkins, a man who Gibson defended in the past as Gibson was suspected of kidnapping a young girl from a shopping mall years ago. In Interrogation, Watkins insists that he was innocent and that he doesn't know anything whatsoever. Jack doesn't take things lightly, stating that if anything happens to Gibson, then Jack will hold Watkins personally responsible and unlike the last time where Watkins didn't have his rights read to him, resulting in the case being dismissed, Jack won't forget to read Watkins his rights. Martin later calls Jack from Interrogation and reveals to Jack that two years ago, a girl named Alice Heller disappeared right around the same time that Watkins was residing at a small area in Philly. Martin travels to Dexler, Philly to meet Alice Heller's mother and learns that Fred Watkins was one of the contractors working on her house and that Watkins was also present when Alice disappeared. Gibson is later found in a hospital, mumbling to himself while also carrying a child's sweater with the team discovering that he was on his way to Alice Heller's hometown with Sophie. Tests also confirm that the sweater that Gibson was found carrying belonged to Alice Heller with Sam stating that Alice was wearing a blue zip-up sweater the day she disappeared. Jack comes to the conclusion that Gibson had solved the case after all with proof that not only did Gibson find Heller's body but that Fred Watkins was the killer. Viv and Danny compare notes, revealing that Joe was planning on taking Sophie to Dexler, Alice Heller's hometown. With Gibson unable to tell them anything given his current mental state and knowing that they've only got thin proof, Jack decides to get the information they need elsewhere which involves laying a trap for Watkins who Jack believes is the one who murdered Alice Heller. A while later, Jack arrives into Interrogation, informing Watkins that they've found Gibson with Watkins being relieved. Jack then states that once the meds have kicked in, Gibson will be able to tell them what they need. Watkins unsurprisingly gives nothing away and then leaves. Later, Sam and Danny are staking out Watkins's apartment when they see the man himself getting into a truck and leaving. At the office, Viv tells Jack of the development and they both set off. The gamble eventually pays off when Watkins heads to the warehouse with Sam and Danny and later, Jack and Viv in pursuit. Eventually, Watkins is arrested and Sophie is rescued. A while later, Jack tells Viv that EMTs had some digging and uncovered human remains, those of a small child, meaning that the remains are Alice Heller's. As they both look on, Watkins is dragged past the two FBI agents in cuffs with Watkins giving the two Agents an evil glare before the State Troopers place Watkins into the back of a police car which soon drives off. At the FBI Headquarters, Sophie is finally reunited with her overjoyed mother while Alice Heller's mother begins sobbing at the news that her daughter is dead as Martin helplessly looks on. A while later, Jack visits Gibson, informing him that they've solved the case and also successfully arrested Fred Watkins. As soon as Jack's gone, Gibson's sister tends to her brother, assuring him that it's okay. Cast Main Cast *Anthony LaPaglia as Jack Malone. *Poppy Montgomery as Samantha Spade. *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Vivian Johnson. *Enrique Murciano as Danny Taylor. *Eric Close as Martin Fitzgerald. Guest Cast *Jerry O'Connell as Joe Gibson. *David Hewlett as Fred Watkins. *Kathryn Meisle as Mrs. Manning. *Abigail Revasch as Mrs. Heller. *Jenna Lamia as Alice Blossom. *Annie Corley as Nancy Holtzman. *Nicolas Roye as Freddie the Parking Attendant. *Sean-Michael Bowles as Paul Newman. *Saige Ryan Campbell as Sophie Holtzman. *Debra Watson as Doctor. *Joe Bratcher as Homeless Man. Category:Episodes